


Melody

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Spy wonders who his soulmate is.(spin-off of one of my friend's book, can be read as stand-alone obv., read notes for more details)
Relationships: RED Spy/Scout's Mother, Scout's Mother/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 5





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> The oneshot is a bushmedicine story and is on wattpad, so sorry if neither of those are your forte.
> 
> link to the oneshot: https://www.wattpad.com/story/256329325

The canyon stared up at him, looking like a blackhole, sucking in the light. He could hear the shifting of night time animals, an owl hooting, off in the far distance. Crickets chirped down below, indicating plant life and a river down the gully.

It was a long fall, the fact only due to it's natural weathering of the tinkling spring at the bottom. Spy was here with a purpose, and a silly purpose at that, he thought, but one that could be real. If, Medic and Sniper had been telling the truth.

He may have fibbed when he said that the canyon was magic, said you could hear your soulmate sing back to you. It was some silly old legended he'd dug up from the TeuFort library. But... He felt like an idiot, and kicked a rock down the side of the cliff.

The echo that came back was crystal clear, just as everything else that fell down the gorge and came back. The other two support must be watching him from Sniper's moving home, laughing their asses off, but everytime he looked back, he saw Medic's medbay light on, and there was a red bead of light from the Sniper tower.

Spy didn't expect to hear anything back, he really didn't. He sighed and squated down, hugging his knees to his chest, next to the tree that he had found Sniper resting on several weeks ago, the same tree he had said the legend about the canyon.

Really, the first song that came to mind was "Can't Help Falling In Love", yes, a cheesy love song for a hopless French man with a pension for leaving people when he got to close.

But it was more on the hope that the beau he'd seen years and years ago, someone he'd wished to see again but couldn't face. He hoped it was her who would sing the melody back to him.

And with a gathered breath, he started on the first line he could think of, not intending to hold out the song.  
"Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?"

He wasn't a singer, wasn't professionally trained and hadn't ever needed the skill, but his voice still resonated in the canyon, still crisp as a morning shower. And in the first few long moments with baited breath, he really, REALLY, didn't believe he had a soulmate, he was nomadic and ever moving, and he's known millions of people, alive or dead.

But the wind picked up, and carried with it the melody he had sang, his heart leaping into his throat, shocked again into the clarity of the voice, almost as if she was standing next to him, and not God-knows-where. Lith with a bostonian twang, and singing high, it made goosebumps run up his arms, and a shiver down his back.

Like some tortured past, a memory of baby blue, and crimson roses. Late evenings laughing about everything and anything, a wine bottle, empty. She had an expensive taste, a small budget and seven children, but it didn't ever stop him from loving her as they danced to some new jazz hit, The Ink Spots, The Andrews Sisters.

It didn't ever matter to him. But he hadn't expected a child. Hadn't expected the memory to make his eyes well up with tears. He stood shakily. He felt he had a phone call to make.

-

The reciever clicked, and his breath hesitated in his throat. Seconds drained away. "Hello?" He hadn't heard her voice in so long. All he could do was stare at the sand under his feet, waiting for another word. "Okay...?" Her voice faded and it clicked again, dial tone ringing in his ear as he stared at the ground.

He put the phone back on it's holder. It goes without saying that he was a coward and a fool. He spent his life running away, and the one moment he chose to go back... he couldn't do it.

He could barely speak on the phone. Something so incredibly easy since you didn't have the person that you left in front of you. But he knew she'd value contact... gone near 25 years without it. He wondered if she had sat by the phone for days after he left, or she knew it would happen eventually, and was left to stew with a bitter heart.

It left a bad taste in his mouth.

-

The steps were illuminated by an overhead light, casting deep shadows and white light. The building was small and quaint, though it probably housed eight children. He wondered if they were home for the holidays, and if she would even recognize him. Hesitant. Cowardly. He knocked quick.

And when the door opened - he didn't expect to see the enemy Scout standing at the door. He also didn't expect the BLU Scout to step outside suddenly and rush him - how the Scout recognized him without his mask, he didn't know. Spy barely kept his balance as he was pushed down the steps. "What the fuck, man!? Is there literally no one else for your sorry ass? Leave me the fuck alone! You're breaking your contract, too!"

They were on the sidewalk now. Spy was not a fool, no, he was a fucking idiot. Why he hadn't realized before, maybe it was because it'd been years since he'd last seen her, but he was almost a carbon copy. "Jeremy?"

Spy froze suddenly. She sounded the same, but older, and he turned to look at her. God, it really was her... and this kid... he had to be - "Jeremy, go inside." Her voice was chilly, and her son stiffened significantly at it. "M' not in trouble or anythin', am I?" "No, no, not at all. But this man." She stepped down the long steps. Strong. Brave. "He, he is." She hissed.

The enemy Scout - Jeremy, his son! - started to walk backwards, nearly tripping on the stairs. He paused at the door threshold, eyebrows furrowing at the incredibly imposible, random chance that his mother knew the RED Spy. He pushed the door shut. She was just as small as when he last seen her, her heels not helping any - "Lisa-"

SMACK!

Spy deserved that and every single slap after that. None came. "BASTARD!" And then there was Lisa's blue fingernails curling into his collar, tugging him down enough to where she could press a searing kiss to his lips. Spy didn't expect this, hands always so hesitant to touch her, like she might break HIM if he's not careful.

Lisa pulled back, a frown etched her features, tears brimming her eyes. "Damn you. Damn you for coming back, for making me love you, for fucking-" Spy grabbed her waist, and lifted her up. Lisa's legs automatically wrapped around his own waist, and he kissed her as hard as he could in the middle of the street at 9:04 pm.

And like that, though being apart for years, they were still in love, and though old, they felt young.

And well, they'll also have to explain to Jeremy their relationship.


End file.
